1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an object retainer and more specifically it relates to an object retention system which aids in safely and efficiently securing ornamental objects such as lights across a structure such as a roof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
It is increasingly common for homes or other structures to be decorated with various ornamental objects, such as ornamental lights. For example, during the holiday season throughout the world, houses are often decorated with ornamental lights or other objects which extend across the roof of the houses.
It can be exceedingly difficult to secure such ornamental objects to a structure. Often, staples or nails are utilized to temporarily or permanently mount the decorative objects to the structure. This can create significant risks for the person installing the objects. The swinging of a hammer can lead to imbalance and thus result in a fall from a height. Additionally, there is always the risk that a nail or staple will injure the installer of the objects.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved object retention system which aids in safely and efficiently securing ornamental objects such as lights across a structure such as a roof.